El reto del Maestro
by Erazal
Summary: Una pequeña historia de universo alterno. Rápida de leer y que invita al lector a resolver el reto antes que los protagonistas. ¿Crees que serás capaz de adivinarlo antes que ellos?


Me refugié bajo un portal

¡Hola! Después de andar desaparecida por más de... ¿tres meses? En fin, no sé el tiempo exacto, pero el caso es que he vuelto. A partir de ahora me voy a poner a escribir como loca, es lo que tiene el no tener que hacer nada. Esto que traigo es, bueno, en realidad no sé lo que es, porque no sé si clasificarlo como un One-Shot. Es una adaptación que he hecho (de un relato que he escrito yo, ¿eh? Estoy en contra del plagio), y la he hecho de este manga porque tenía más similitud en cuanto a los personajes. Es cortísimo, lo sé, pero la vida es así. De todas formas, espero que no suponga una pérdida de tiempo leerlo y que alguien lo disfrute.

Me refugié bajo un portal. De la casa de enfrente llagaban las notas de un vals. Cesó la lluvia y en el balcón de aquella casa apareció una muchacha morena vestida de amarillo. Se apoyó sobre la balaustrada y escudriñó el cielo con aire pensativo, sin dar muestras de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó mis labios. Esa muchacha no cambiaría nunca.

La llamé, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos. Pareció algo confundida cuando me vio, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron. Me incitó a subir mediante un gesto de mano, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Kagome, hermana!- exclamó, mientras corría a abrazarme. Correspondí al abrazo de buen grado, feliz de volver a ver a mi hermana pequeña.- ¿Cómo te fue el viaje?- inquirió, sin tan siquiera darme la oportunidad de saludarla.

Bien, pero agotador, como siempre- repliqué.

Sango soltó un bufido. Sabía que no tenía ganas de hablar de mi viaje, me conocía demasiado bien. Decidió no hacerme más preguntas por el momento, pero yo sabía que más tarde me avasallaría a preguntas. También yo la conocía muy bien.

Me ayudó con mi equipaje, siempre buscando cualquier ocasión para sonsacarme toda la información que pudiese. No tardamos mucho en guardar todo, sin embrago, y eso resultó ser un gran alivio para mí.

Apenas tuvimos tiempo de hablar, ya que el sonido del timbre resonó escandalosa e insistentemente por toda la casa. Mi hermana hizo una mueca y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Su novio apareció tras ella con una sonrisa resplandeciente, con su cabello negro azabache recogido en una cola baja y sus ojos azules llenos de alegría. Se sorprendió un tanto al verme, pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa y me dio una calurosa bienvenida (aunque poniendo una mano donde no debía mientras me abrazaba, haciéndonos enfadar a Sango y a mí).

Charlamos animadamente durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Miroku mencionó algo que me llamó la atención:

Oh, sí- afirmó Miroku ante mi asombro- El Maestro nos retó. Aunque claro, más que un reto se trata de una prueba. Nos pidió coger la luna, tenerla en nuestras manos. ¡Fíjate! ¡La luna entre las manos! Menuda estupidez...

Si queréis puedo ayudaros- dije animada, sorprendiéndoles. Seguramente no esperaban esa reacción por mi parte. Tardé un poco en convencerles de que no me burlaba de ellos, y finalmente accedieron a que les ayudara.

Salimos a la calle bien abrigados. Había dejado de llover mucho tiempo antes, pero el viento era frío. Preguntamos a todo aquel que encontramos la respuesta a nuestro pequeño dilema, pero todos se quedaban un tanto desconcertados. Recorrimos la ciudad de cabo a rabo, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo nuestras esperanzas disminuían. Nadie parecía tener la solución. Incluso entramos en varias bibliotecas y buscamos entre montañas de libros algo que nos diese una pista, por pequeña que fuera.

Caía ya la noche, y nos encontrábamos a orillas de un río, en las afueras de la ciudad. Vi como la luna se hacía visible en el cielo, y me sentí derrotada. No podríamos resolver el reto del Maestro aquella noche, y no nos quedaba más remedio que darnos por vencidos.

Me adelanté a mis compañeros y me senté cerca del agua, para dejar descansar mis adoloridos pies. Me quedé viendo el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, y una idea no tan descabellada vino a mi mente. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Creía haber encontrado la respuesta...

Cogí un poco de agua entre mis manos, y la luna se reflejó en ella. Por fin tenía la luna entre mis manos.

Miré hacia atrás, con una sonrisa triunfante. Los otros dos me miraron anonadados, y podría haber afirmado que sabía exactamente lo que estaban pensando: "¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido antes?".

FIN.

**Ya lo advertí, ¿no? Os dije que era cortísimo. De todas formas, no estaría de más que alguien se tomase la molestia de pulsar el botoncito de abajo, "Go", no conozco a nadie que haya muerto de una descarga eléctrica al hacerlo. Y a la autora le gustaría saber que piensa la gente, aunque la historia sea un poco paranoia. **

**¡Un saludo!**

**Atte: Erazal. **


End file.
